


The Cheater

by cleo4u2



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Bucky's an opportunist, Cheaters get what they deserve, Fluff, M/M, Natashas a badass, No electronics were harmed in the making of this fic, gen - Freeform, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2
Summary: Bucky meets his new neighbor as he's taking out the trash.





	The Cheater

**Author's Note:**

> As always and most importantly, thanks to the Glow Cloud herself, the wonderful [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/profile) \- ALL HAIL - for her awesometastic beta skills.

As Natasha pulled up to the curb outside Bucky’s new apartment, he looked up from his phone when she pointed at something on the curb. There, standing in boxers and a tank top, was a good looking man with dark skin, darker hair, and muscles for days. Bucky would have drooled, except the guy was standing surrounded by what appeared to be his possessions. Even as Bucky watched, another jacket fluttered down from above and stuck on a bush.

“Oh, this is gonna be good,” Natasha purred.

Having to agree, Bucky climbed out of the car in time to hear the hottie shout, “Come on, babe, don’t be like that!”

“Be like that?!” Bucky heard a voice from above shout at a distance. The shrill note of outrage did not bode well for the man on the sidewalk. Looking up, Bucky saw several open windows, one entire row of the brownstone, and caught sight of a blond head poking out of the center one as ‘Babe’ shouted, “BE LIKE THAT?! You motherfucker!”

“This is the best,” Natasha hissed as the blond ducked back inside. Bucky glanced over to see she had her phone out and was filming everything.

“I’ll show you, fucking ‘be like that,’” came from inside the apartment. 

‘Boxers’ groaned and started scrambling for his clothes scattered across sidewalk and shrubbery. He froze, though, when ‘Babe’ shoved open the only unopened window on his floor and hurled what Bucky determined had been a speaker after it crashed to the sidewalk and exploded into plastic shards. Both Bucky and Boxers ducked, covering their heads, but Natasha just cackled with unrestrained glee.

‘Babe’ stuck his head back out the window and shouted, “It was going to just be your clothes you son of a bitch! How do you like him now? Was it worth it?”

“It didn’t mean anything!” ‘Boxers’ shouted back. “I’m sorry! Please, just give me another chance, Stevie? It was a mistake, and I love you.”

Later, Bucky would say Stevie’s eyes flashed red just before he ducked back inside, “The Playstation’s next!”

“No, no, no, babe!” ‘Boxers’ shouted as the blond disappeared back inside.

“I want the last year of my life back!” came the outraged shout.

“Fuck, dude,” Natasha said with a laugh, focusing on ‘Boxers’. “So, was he worth it?”

“Not worth the hottie or the playstation,” Bucky said, feeling strangely pleased by this public shaming. He absently wondered if he was a bad person for that, as he watched ‘Boxers’ run to the gate and shake it hard. Apparently it was locked, and Stevie hadn’t coughed up the key.

“Steve, don’t!” ‘Boxers’ shouted.

Stopping at the edge of the window, Steve glared down at ‘Boxers’.

“Don’t is what you should have said last night before you put your hand down his pants!” 

Lifting the Playstation into the air, Steve went to throw it, and Bucky took pity on the poor innocent electronic device. 

“Whoa, whoa!” he shouted, darting into Steve’s line of vision. “Let’s not be hasty. That baby didn’t do anything to you.”

Instead of turning his ire on Bucky, Steve looked at him consideringly.

“You a friend of his?”

“No,” Bucky flashed Steve his best smile. Now that he wasn’t shouting and throwing things, Bucky could see he had great cheekbones, piercing blue eyes, and creamy pale skin that matched his golden hair. “I’m your new neighbor. Bucky. You’re Steve?”

“Yeah,” Steve tossed his head, flipping his bangs out of his eyes. “So what do you propose I do, Bucky?”

Bucky winked, he couldn’t help it as he said, “Keep it. Toss out the rest of his crap -”

“Hey!” ‘Boxers’ cried.

“- and I’ll have a reason to come over. Show you my gaming moves.”

Steve slowly smiled as he set the Playstation more securely on the window ledge and let his gaze wander Bucky from top to toe.

“That _all_ you gonna show me?”

“Babe, come on,” ‘Boxers’ pleaded, but Steve just ignored him, smiling at Bucky.

“Nah, sweetheart,” Bucky promised as Natasha laughed. “I got plenty to show _you _.”__

__“Listen hear, you little shit,” ‘Boxers’ growled, starting towards Bucky. Before he could get two steps, Natasha was stepping in, twisting, and then he was on the ground, holding his ankle and whimpering._ _

__“Stay in your lane,” Natasha snapped, no amusement left in her voice. “Gather your shit and get the fuck out of here.”_ _

__‘Boxers’ glanced up at Natasha, opened his mouth, then seemed to think better of it. Darting about, he gathered the clothes Steve had chucked out and then limped towards the subway. Bucky, Natasha and Steve watched him go._ _

__“You really moving in?” Steve called when ‘Boxers’ was out of sight._ _

__Bucky looked up and flashed his most flirtatious smile again. What? Steve was hot and now single. Nothing wrong with taking advantage of another man’s stupidity._ _

__“I am, sweetheart,” Bucky called. “This is Natasha, my best friend and soon-to-be roommate.” A rumble heralded the moving van, and Bucky waved towards the end of the street. “And that is our shit.”_ _

__Lips twitching into a smile, Steve called, “Well, how about I go get the other guy who lives here and we help you move in? Least I can do for chasing that asshole off.”_ _

__“It was our pleasure, I assure you,” Natasha said, her voice carrying without needing to shout, “but we won’t say no to help.”_ _

__“Done,” Steve said, pulling the Playstation inside, “and Bucky? I’m holding you to that promise.”_ _

__Bucky grinned, lust shooting down to his toes and making them curl._ _

__“You’d better!”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit me on Tumblr:  
> [Cleo4u2](http://cleo4u2.tumblr.com)


End file.
